


And i put myself in his hands

by Slyst



Series: Moments [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: A look into a private moment between Kise and Kasamatsu.





	And i put myself in his hands

Kise leaned forward over Kasamatsu pressing gentle kisses onto his face and neck as he pressed his lube slick finger against the puckered muscle of the captain’s entrance.

“Just breathe Yukio.” Kise pressed his finger in, breaching the tight rim slowly as he continued trailing kisses all over the shorter boy’s face, willing him to relax.

Never in a hundred years had he expected Kasamatsu to suggest Kise be the one to top him. The blonde had been more than happy to have Kasamatsu in him, so when the suggestion came up, he had to double, triple, and quadruple check. Even then he was still worried about it. It would be the captain’s first time after all, which was something he absolutely did not want to screw up.

Arms came up to wrap around Kise’s shoulders, pulling him down wordlessly as Kasamatsu buried his face into a bare shoulder. Kise held back a groan at the searing heat that enveloped his finger. If it was that hot and tight just with one finger he couldn’t even begin to imagine how it would feel around his cock.

“Is it always like this?” Kasamatsu panted into Kise’s shoulder as he shifted against the intruding finger.

“At first sometimes. It gets easier. You okay?” Kise asked as he kissed Kasamatsu’s temple while experimentally curving his finger to rub at a spot inside of him. That earned a gasp from the point guard and a grin from Kise as he hit the mark.

“Yea.” Kasamatsu panted out, “Fucking hell Kise.” he cursed into the blonde’s shoulder as the finger continued to rub relentlessly.

“Does senpai like that?” Kise teased as he slid another finger in slowly, revelling in the moan it elicited from the other boy.

“I didn’t know it could feel like this.” Kasamatsu breathed against Kise’s neck, hot humid breath fanning his already heated skin. The pure wonder in the point guard’s voice was something Kise wanted to tuck away and never forget. He had never heard Kasamatsu sound so raw and vulnerable like that before. It was breathtaking.

“Mmmm it gets even better.” The blonde whispered as he concentrated on stretching and prepping the point guard. He would not rush but he was getting painfully impatient, his own dick achingly hard and erect. Kise glanced down to where Kasamatsu’s body was enveloping his fingers, almost immediately regretting it for how close he came to coming just from the sight. The point guard’s cock crimson and shiny as it leaked against his abdomen, the red rim of his hole gripping around the appendages in him. He pulled apart his fingers watching as Kasamatsu’s body opened up to accommodate, twitching and trembling with the tension of being stretched.

“Kise, Kise.” The point guard was quivering under the blonde now, panting heavily, fingers grappling at sweat damp shoulders.

_Shit._ Realising he was incredibly close to coming, Kise slid in a third finger as he moved back down to kiss the boy under him. Their lips meeting urgently and hungrily as Kise continued to work him open. Kasamatsu bit and nipped at the miracle’s lips, his hips b earing down on the appendages in him.

“Kise, I’m ready, do it.” The miracle had never heard Kasamatsu’s voice so wrecked. The sound rippling down his spine to curl around his lower back.

“Senpaaiiiii.” Kise could only whine in response as he pulled out his fingers, grabbing the lube to slick up his own cock, very carefully so as to not bring himself any closer to his climax. Kasamatsu watched him, blue eyes burning with something different, something that set the blonde alight down to his toes. 

Shifting to position himself, head of his cock just pressing against Kasamatsu’s entrance, Kise leaned over the shorter boy kissing him with as much ardour and passion as he could, “Ready?”

Arms came up to wrap around the blonde’s neck as Kasamatsu kissed him back just as fervently, “Yes. Please Kise. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Then there was scorching heat and Kise was lost to the sensations of his lover, his heart in his throat at the overwhelming emotions that engulfed him. Nothing had prepared him for how absolutely intimate and profound it all was. How absolutely perfect it would be. In that moment nothing had ever felt more right.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the panties fic with Kagami and Aomine is "coming" just...taking some time to get my motivation going again.


End file.
